Avenger Games
by Michael's Dirty Diana
Summary: 24 will be chosen... only 7 will survive. Friends, family and lovers will die. 12 districts were built making what they now.. Panem. Natasha Romanoff, Steven Rogers, Anthony Stark. Clinton Barton, Bruce Banner, Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson. Rated T for language, violence and murder.
1. Chapter 1

_**From the Treaty of the Treason. In penance for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping. **_

_**These tributes will be delivered to the custody of the Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to Death, until a lone victor remains.**_

_**Henceforth and forevermore, this pageant shall be known as the Avenger Games.**_

**Avenger Games…**

**Natasha's P.O.V**

"AHHHH!" I run inside the room containing my screaming brother as he tries to wake himself from the nightmare, he tosses and turns desperately searching for something to help him. Instantly I run over to the bed, climb on top and shake his shoulder softly whispering comforting words… "Aiden.. Aiden! Baby wake up" Aiden shoots up straight away, sweat pouring down from his forehead his breathing decreasing in speed as I feel his heartbeat start to go down… He looks up at me in fear and clutches to me as I hold him tighter. "Ssh… it's okay, it's okay. You were dreaming… it was only a dream." He shakes his head harshly holding onto me tighter as tears stain my shirt.

"No…" He whispers softly looking up at me through the strands of my red hair… "It was me. They picked me and I… I was being chased by the others. They were trying to kill me and I couldn't-" He stutters heavily as he tries to explain his dream, but I cut him off.

"It wasn't you… it's not going to be you. Aiden your name is only been in there once… there is a 1 in a thousand chance they are gonna pick you. They aren't gonna pick you…" He sobs harder into my chest until after a couple of minutes he starts to calm down. I smile and kisses his forehead rubbing his back soothingly.. "Ssh, try to go back to sleep. Get some rest before we have to go…" He shakes his head whispering softly that he can't. "Yes you can… just try. Try…" I lay him back down on the bed laying myself beside him holding him to my chest… He stares up at me face, which I leave blank so he won't know what's going on in my head. He knows how well I hide my feelings and he will always try to get one of me. He gives me a tiny smile and touches my cheek before speaking…

"Natasha…" I look down at him brushing his red hair out of his face and wiping the sweat and tears away. "H-How are... How are you feeling?... About today?" I stare down at him for what seems like forever and turn my attention away from him to the window outside where the snow has barely started sticking to the ground. I keep a blank voice and try to keep any emotion out of my voice… like I've done for the past 5 years, ever since my father died… "Natasha?" He asks quietly and I hear the sleepiness in his voice telling me he's about to go to sleep.

I smile at him and kiss his forehead… I won't lie to him. He's the only person that I know, for sure, I love. I will do anything to protect my little brother who turned 12 a month ago which was the hardest birthday him and I could celebrate. No matter what… "I'm fine as long as I know your out of danger and safe with me." He smiles up at me before his eyes close and soon all the noise in the room is of his even breathes. I kiss his forehead and get out of bed as noiselessly and quickly as I can… Brayden is mostly likely waiting for so we can start hunting before the reaping. I walk out of the room and down the stairs where I know I'm going to find my mother sitting in that same chair in the kitchen staring at nothing, doing nothing… saying nothing.

I hate her… I know for a fact that I hate my mother. She has done absolutely NOTHING since my father died. She let Aiden and I starve for the first couple of month after our money was gone. We were on the brink of starvation when I was determined to not let my brother and I get killed because of her. She was selfish, horrible and I wish I was never her daughter… I understand she loved my father, but I loved him too! Aiden and I loved our dad and she doesn't think his death affected us!... I learned a little bit of hunting from my father and when he died I took over being the head of the family. I made sure Aiden and I were presentable when we appeared in public, feed my mother and my brother when I brought home game and basically took care of my brother and I. The first time I think I ever saw my mother again after my father's death was when I brought home my first killed rabbit. She cleaned it, gutted it and started cooking it… Halfway through dinner she claimed she had a huge headache and went back to the way she was before I came home. Aiden forgave her immediately, but I still have a wall barrier between our relationship. I try very hard to not need her and I know I'll never need her again… I've got Aiden and that's all I need.

I walk to the door, grab my leather jacket, my father's game bag and leave without a word. Our part of district 12, nicknamed Seam, is usually crawling with coal miners heading out to the morning shift at this hour. Men and women with hunched shoulders, swollen knuckles, many who have long since stopped trying to scrub the coal dust out of their broken nails, the lines of their sunken faces. But today the black cinder streets are empty. Shutters on the squat gray houses are closed… the reaping isnt until two. Might as well sleep in, if many can… Our house is at the edge of Seam. I only have to pass a few gates to reach the scraggy field called the Meadow. Separating the Meadow from the woods is a high chain linked fence topped with a barbed wire looks. It's suppose to be electrified 24 hours in order to keep predators that live in the woods- wild dogs, bears, tigers- away from the streets of district 12. But considering we only get 3 hours of electricity a day it's safe to touch, only of course… every time I reach it I always stop and take a moment to listen for a hum. The hum indicating that the fence is alive… When I'm assured I wont get fried I flatten out my belly a slide under a two foot stretch thats been loose for years. There are various weak spots, but this one is closer to home in case I have to make a run from animals or peacekeepers…

As soon as I'm concealed by trees and bushes I retrieve my many knifes, ropes, and guns from a hollow log I always stash them in at the end of my hunting day. Standing up straight I take a deep breathing of clean fresh air and let the sound of animals surround me. My father taught me how to find food inside the woods, roots, greens, even taught me how to kill and gut animals. I tried to learn as much as possible so I can be like him, but… that was before he was blown to bits in a mine explosion. There wasn't anything to bury once it happened, and… even though I was 11 at the time, I still find myself waking up screaming for him to run.

Trespassing in the woods is illegal and poaching carries the severest of penalties, more people would risk it if they had a weapon. But most are not bold enough to venture out with just a knife, like me… I've become very skilled with my knifes, guns and ropes ever since my father first took me hunting. I open my eyes and follow the path leading the way to where I know I will find Brayden. Once I make it to my destination my assumption was correct when I see the only person whom I can be myself around is waiting for me. Brayden…I can feel the muscles in my face relaxing, my pace quickening as I clumb the hills to our place. The rock ledge overlooking a valley. The sight of him waiting there brings a smile on… Brayden says I never smile except in the woods, well… there is no other reason to smile back in district 12. He looks over at me and waves at me with one hand as I see the other taking a dead beaver from one of his many snares. Brayden is something of a whiz with snares, rigging them to bend saplings so they pull the kill out of the predator's reach, balancing logs on delicate stick triggers, weaving inescapable baskets to capture fish. I know I can never quite replicate his eye for balance, his instinct for where the pray will cross the path. It's more than experience, more like a natural gift. Like the way I can shoot at an animal in almost completely darkness with my guns or throw my knives at them and still take it down.

"Hey, Tasha." He greets resetting the snare and handing me the beaver. "Look what I shot!" He almost sings reaching in his bag and bring out a bread with an arrow stuck in it. I hold in a laugh and take it in my hands pulling out the arrow. I hold the bread to my nose and inhale the fragrance that makes my mouth water flood with saliva. Fine bread like this is for special occasions. I break it in half and hand Brayden once as I reply…

"Mm, still warm." He must have been at the bakery at the crack of dawn to trade for it. "What did it cost you?" I ask sitting down on the ground taking a bite of my half… Brayden sits next to me and leans against his bag as I lean against mine.

"A chipmuck… think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning." He replies taking a bite of his… "He even wished me luck." I roll my eyes throwing a rock in canyon before us…

"Well don't we all feel closer today?" I say sarcastically.. I fall into the Capitol accent as he mimics Diamond Rodriguez, the manically upbeat women who arrives once a year to read out the names at the reaping. "I almost forgot! Happy Avenger Games…!" I pluck a few blackberries from the bushes around us… "And may the odds-" I toss them in air in a high arc towards him…

He catches them in his mouth and breaks the delicate skin with his teeth… "-Be _ever_ in your favor!" He finishes with equal verse. Brayden and I have to joke about because it's better than being scared out of our wits. Also because the Capitol accidence is so affected, almost anything sounds funny in it…

The day is glorious, with a blue sky and a soft breeze. The food's wonderful, with the warm delicious bread and the berries bursting in our mouths. Everything would be perfect if this was really a holiday. If all the day off meant was romancing the mountains with Brayden, hunting for tonight's. But instead we have to be standing in the square at two o'clock waiting for the names to be called out. "What do you want to do?" I ask trying to get away from the thought of being choosen or Aiden being choosen…

"Lets fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and father in the woods. Get something nice for tonight." He says… Tonight. After the reaping, everyone is suppose to celebrate. And a lot of people do , out of relief that their children have been sparred for another year. But at least two families will pull their shutters, lock their doors and try to figure out how they will survive the painful weeks to come.

Nearing noon I say we make out well… the predators ignore us on a day when easier, tastier prey abounds. By late morning, we have a dozen fish, a bag of greens and a gallon strawberries. Brayden and I divide our spoils, leaving two fish and a couple of loaves of good bread, greens, a quart of strawberries, salt and paraffin and a bit of money for each. I give Brayden a quick hug and turn to leave.

"See you in the square." I say before walking… and Brayden's voice reaches me when he turns to leave.

"Wear something pretty.." He says flatly. At home I find my mother and brother are ready to go. Aiden in one of my father's old suits from his youth… I can see my mom did some alterations on it seeing it's a little bit on him and part of his shirt is sticking out of his pants in back. I walk up the stairs aftering giving Aiden a tight hug for reassurance and giving my mother the game I got…

Once I'm clean from my bath, and dressed I'm actually pretty shocked my mother allowed me to wear one of her fancy dresses. I even almost asked, but refrained from doing so and just put it on… Once my hair was done by my mother I turn to look at myself in the full length mirror. I look nothing like myself… my red hair usually in a bun or just left hanging down is now in a fancy French braid my mother usually does for such occasions. I hear my door open and see Aiden slowly making his way inside. I turn around and open my arms for him to give me a hug… I know these next few hours are going to be tough for him, and I need him to know I'll be there to protect him. I won't let him get hurt… I kiss his forehead and that's when we both hear the whistle singling us that we have to get going. Aiden freezes under my arms and I hold him tighter kneeling in front of him. I grip his shoulder and give him a tiny smile as I see tears escape. I kiss them away and reach inside my trunk holding my most valuable stuff that I don't allow anyone to see. Aiden is an exception… I rummage around for a while until my hand touches something I was looking for. I pull out my dad's old hunting ring… he gave this to me months before the mine accident. He said it was to protect me, and my family. He said it was used to show that he'll always be here with me and that he'll always be there to love… I hold it out to him and Aiden immediately recognizes what it is.

"Dad's old pin…" He whispers amazed as he reaches out to touch it, but hesitant at last minute. I smile and place it in his hand closing his hand around it. "But… But it's yours." I shake my head, take it from his hand and put it on one of his finger.

"Now it's yours… do you remember what dad said this ring was to do?" Aiden nods his head and answers before I can tell him.

"This ring will help me get through anything… it will protect me and it also shows that daddy will be with me wherever I go. Also that he loves us…" I nod my head.

"Exactly. This is yours now… As long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you. Okay?.. I promise." He looks up at me and pulls me in a tight hug. Our hug only last for a few minutes before the next ring blows out. I pull away, stand up and pulls Aiden to my side as we walk downstairs to meet with our mother who waits at the front door. It's one o'clock and we head for the square. Attendance is mandatory unless you are on the death's door… This evening the officials will come around and check to see if this is the case. If not you'll be imprisoned.

People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good opportunity for the Capitol to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve through eighteen year olds are herded into roped areas marked off by ages, the oldest in the front, the youngest- like Aiden- in the back. I find myself standing in a clump of sixteens from the Seam. We all exchange terse nods then focus our attention on the temporary stage that is set up before the Justice Building. The stage holds 3 chairs, and two large glass balls, one for boys, and one for girls. I stare at the paper slips in the girl's ball. 20 of them has Natasha Romanoff written on them in careful handwriting… Just as the clock strikes two Diamond Rodriguez steps up to the podium with the same stupid smile on her face and the fake amusement of being the district 12. Everyone in the districts know she is doing it just to be bumped up to a 'better district' as they put it. The new recruits always get end up with district 12… Diamond has been our escort for as many years as I can remember and she's desperate to get to a new district.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games… and may the odds be ever in your favor. Now before we begin we have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from the Capitol…" She gestures to the large screen on our right that suddenly turns on and the familiar voice of Nick Fury- the president of the Capitol- starts speaking with pictures flying across the screen.

"War… terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land... 13 districts were built against the country that feed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained… And then came the peace, hard fought sorely won. People rose up from the ashes and a new era was born... But freedom has a cost when the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that year… the various distracts of Panem would off up in tribute… 1 young man and women to fight to the death. In a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice… The lone victors, bathed in riches would serve as a reminded of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past… this is how we save guard our future." When the video finishes the mayor steps up and begins to read. It's the same story they tell every year, except this time they converted it into a video. It just tells the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of ht eland, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. Basically what he just watched… Through the crowd I spot Brayden looking back at me with a ghost of a smile. As reaping go, this one at least has a slight entertainment factor. But suddenly I am thinking of Brayden and his forty two names in that big glass ball and how the odds are not in his favor. Not compared to the lot of boys and maybe he's thinking the same about me because his face darkens and he turns away. I want to tell him… 'But there are thousands of slips in there' only I cant.

I hear the mayor start naming off the rules of the game… but they are very simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy called tributes to participate. The twenty four will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could anything from burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins…. Taking kids from our districts, forcing them to kill one another while we watch- this is the Capitol's way of reminding us how totally we are their mercy. How little chance we would stand of surviving another rebellion. Whatever words they use the real message is clear. "Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there's nothing you can do. If you lift a finger we will destroy every last one of you. Just as we did in District Thirteen." Soon it's time for drawing…

Diamond says as she always does. "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girl's names. She reaches in and digs her hand deep into the ball and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear pin drop. I'm feeling nauseous… Diamond crosses back to the podium smoothes the slip of paper and reads out the name in a clear voice. "Natasha Romanoff…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**From the Treat of the Treason. In the penance for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping.**_

_**These tributes will be delivered to the custody fo the Capitol and then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to death, until a lone victor remains.**_

_**Henceforth and forevermore, this pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games.**_

Chapter 2

I find myself being walked to the stage with two peacekeepers behind me prodding me with guns. I have no choice, but to move forward and mount the stairs. Never mess with a peacekeeper, especially when reaped from the ball… Reaching the stairs I take a look at the audience watching me… watching me walk to my death. Diamond walks over to the stairs and extends a hand, although I don't take it. I walk past her without a glance in her direction and walk directly to my spot next to the ball filled with girl's names. She, at first has a dumbfounded expression on her face which she clears up quickly reminding herself she's on camera, and gives me a fake and excited smile. I don't return the smile, I end up starring down at the faces of my family, friends, people of Seam. I feel my eye watering up and my breathing increases, what happens when I'm about to cry. I cant cry! I look around the audience until it lands on the parent's rope-off section where I see my mother. I meet eyes with her… My mother stares up at me with tears threatening to spill and she clutches another hand… With the sun dancing across my eyes I'm not sure who it is at first, but once I cover my eyes I see it's Brayden's mother who, by the looks of it, is days away from giving birth. She's whispering comforting things into my mother's ear that seems to calm her down, but doesn't stop the tears. I hold in my tears to keep from showing emotions… I set my mouth in a hard line and turn my hands into tightly closed fists at my side. Turning my attention away from my mother I try searching for my brother or Brayden to at least hold my sanity together. I won't crying… I refused to show weakness…. It will only make me an easy target for when the games begin. "Wonderful!... Now for the boys…" She crosses to the boy's ball and reaches her hand in there digging deep inside. I frantically look through the boy's crowd hoping to hold their gaze for as long as I can praying it won't be one of the two. By the time Diamond has pulled out the slip of paper I find my brother with tears streaming down his face. Aiden was never one to be strong, it was always me that helped him through everything… now I won't be able to. He needs to know how much I love him and that he is going to be okay. Brayden will be sure of it. My eyes met with Brayden and I take a deep breath before Diamond has just called it, the boy's name… it's not Brayden. "Aiden Romanoff."

As soon as the name is spoken I feel as if I have fallen from a 10 foot tree, the impact knocking every wisp of air from my lungs. My eyes widen and I would have felt myself start falling, except I catch myself before my legs completely give out. I take a deep breath now realizing that I was falling from the lack of oxygen my lungs were getting. I remember a time in the woods… I was hunting with Brayden by my side and he left, for a split second, to check his snares he set from the day before. I sat there waiting for him to come back, throwing peanuts into a tree truck catching it when it falls back down. I heard a growl from my right and immediately got my weapon ready in place. My eyes catch a glimpse of brown furry hair before it jumps out at me revealing a bear. The trigger is pulled with my body even noticing the bear falls on top of me dead, knocking every wind of air I had inside me. I lay there struggling to inhale, to exhale and to push the heavy bear off of me… That's how I feel at this moment. Trying to remember how to breath and watching with horror in my eyes as my brother starts making his way out of the boy's crowd. I hear everyone in the square takes a hitched breath in and keeps it ther making no sound. I find myself gasping for air and see my mother take a step forward towards Aiden when seeing him start to move. She cant do anything… I cant do anything to prevent this. Brayden can, but I cant ask him to die so Aiden can live. But I have to do something! I promised I would protect him!... His face is fully drained of color and he's about to pass out. I take a step forward only to be pushed back by a peacekeeper watching my every move. Diamond is ecstatic and I'm pretty sure everyone in the Capitol who is currently watching the reaping is jumping in happiness. A brother and sister in the same games competing against each other and resulting to kill your own blood so the other can survive. It's rare when this happens, but every chance they get… they'll take it. Just to make the games more interesting and see how strong the brother and sister relationship is. Now I'm truly endangerment of tears…

"No…" I whisper trying to make my wiping of my tears not noticeable.

Diamond starts laughing happily then leans to the side. "I bet my hate that is your brother. Am I correct?" I look over at Diamond… capitol people are such idiots and heartless. Cold blooded, I want to slap her across the face, but I know if I do that I can guarantee that the cannons used to represent a tribute death… one will have my name on it. Aiden is halfway to the stairs when I hear someone in the boy section shouts…

"I volunteer… I volunteer as tribute!" My eyes widen and my head snaps towards the boy section eyes full of hope. Maybe he can get out of this… Aiden wont have to be apart of te games, he can be spared!

"Who said that?" Diamond asks suddenly looking around, her voice in anticipation and excitement. Although you can easily identify the disappointment in her voice… Then spot him… Holy shit! I know him! Aiden turns around and his gaze immediately lands on the boy with his hand up. Well not really boy, more like a man. I know him… I've never spoken to him, except to make small pleasantry and greet and bid him goodbye at school, but there was that one time… the one time where we met eyes and he saved mine, Aiden's and my mother's life. That's a debt I'll never be able to repay and probably will never be able to repay… Our first interaction was years ago, but he's probably forgotten, but I didn't and I probably never will._

It was a couple months after the mine accident, the one that killed my father. Our money had fully run out and we were beginning to starve. The district's gave us money to compensate for the death of my father and enough for us to last until my mother got up to find a job. Only my mother never did find a job and the money soon ran out… It had been a week and all Aiden and I have eaten were mint leaves I found in the back of the cupboard and boiled water. It was raining and I was outside trying to sell a few of my mother's, mine and Aiden's possessions for a little bit of money to last us longer. 'If I can last till May 8th, just May 8th. I would turn 23 and I can sign up for tesserae and get the precious grain and oil to feed us.' There was no takers when the market closed. It was freezing and I was soaked to the bone, my father's hunting jacket clinging to my body because of the water. 'I cant go home… home held my 7 year old brother with his hollow cheeks and cracked lips and my mother with her dead eyes…

I drag myself towards the direction of my house seeing I have no choice, but to go home. There is no other place I can go or I'm wanted… Only when I pass by the baker's shop the delicate and delicious scent of bread hits me in the face knocking me off my weak legs. I drop the items in my hands and land on my hands and knees watching the owner of the shop open an oven full of golden crushed warm soft bread. I feel my mouth water when I take in a whiff and I'm left trembling with hunger… I want to get up, but I find no strength to. I stay where I am, my eyes on the bread inside watching the baker cut, butter and wrap it. The baker leaves a few minutes later, but someone else takes his place. A younger boy, probably 13… 14 at the most. He's pretty cut, his blonde hair gelled to the side, his broad shoulders being careful not to bump anything as he carries a pan of uncooked bread. I've seen him at school, all the girls swoon over him and he is the hunk of the school. I would be one of those girls too, but what's the point of having a crush if I'm not going to marry or have kids. I wont have a husband when I'm older, and I definitely won't bring a child into this world just so their names will go in the reaping ball and they will be forced to play in the Hunger Games if they got reaped. Plus it will only hurt the one I love and I in the future so it's best if I stay neutral. But… with him walking around my school, it's going to be very difficult. Especially if he does so many nice things for me when I least except them. Like opening the door, picking up my books if they fall, carrying them if they are too much for me, waking up in class to him nudging me and telling me an answer I'm getting asked, and… when he greets every morning and bids me goodbye at the end of the day. I try to keep my distance, but when I do, I find myself wanting to be in his presence. Wanting him to do nice stuff for me and acknowledging that I'm with him. I also know I sometimes do silly stuff because I want him to notice me… I'm not in love with him, it's just some minor crush that I'll probably get over… Hopefully, because I don't want to hurt him… I always smile when I see him smiling at me, he makes me laugh when he tries to act cool, but ends up making a fool of himself. A cute fool… I have to admit that he is very attractive, I've never seen anyone like him. He looks like a man on the outside, but is a child on the inside, his hair giving him a boyish look to his manly features. He's an exact replica of his father, although I never really seen his mother. But I bet she has something of him, or one of his brothers does. He has about 4 brothers, 2 older and 2 younger, one of them surely has to have his mother's features, but he's all his dad… I find myself staring at him, not cause of the bread, but because of the sorrow in his eyes. I'm taken back because I'm not used to seeing him so sad, he's always so happy and so full of life. His laugh is contagious and when he smiles at me, I feel myself smile willingly. Brayden says I never smile, except in the woods, but he's never seen me at school when I'm near… um… I don't know his name, but I do know that all my classes are with him. (So I can't really avoid him if I tried) I find that pretty pathetic… I don't know my crush's name. I've never been good at remembering names or birthdays, so I try not to remember names. Brayden is a year older then I am, so our lunches correspond in the same time and neither do any of our classes, so I eat by myself at lunch my eyes glancing over at where he sits with his friends laughing and smiling. Only now his eyes portray sadness, it makes him look like a kicked puppy that is too cute to punish. I wonder what happened to him… I bite my bottom lip and debate about entering the bakery to find out what's wrong, but I'm too weak to move from my spot. I have no motive to move me… Maybe I could try. Finding out his name and how I can help him is a good motive. Right?... From my spot, I stand weakly and take a few steps closer to the door only to fall back on my knees in the mud beneath me. I cant do it… I'm too weak and too hungry to enter a place filled with delicious pastries. When I land in the mud it makes a splashing sound making his head… Our eyes make contact, I want to look away, but I cant will myself to divert my eyes somewhere else that doesn't have his beautiful, sea blue eyes. His eyebrows crease as if asking a question without his lips moving. This time I really do divert my eyes looking down at my shaking hands in embarrassment. I hear footsteps and I look to see him starting to come towards me, but then a women enters the room, probably his mother. She looked a little angry when she walked in and asks why the bread isn't in the oven yet. The boy looks over at her, then his eyes go back to me where I actually don't look away this. She laughs at the two of us and tells him to leave me alone. To let me die out in the rain, that I'm not worth his time. Normally I would've been highly offended, but I'm too weak to feel anything except hungry. I can tell he wants to walk towards me, but I get up from my spot and run out of his sight. I run behind a tree, near, but also a good distance away from the shop. I stay there watching the boy sigh and cross to the oven placing the bread inside… I'm not cook, but I know the bread inside is dangerously close to the fire. His mother smirks and walks back through the back door she came from with a smug look on her face, her eyes tracing outside… probably trying to find me and laugh in my face. I know this boy wouldn't have done that if his mother hadn't of entered the room. He was too sweet and well-mannered to just leave me out here. He would've come, but I've seen how his mother acts towards him. She's horrible and beats him senseless and I'd rather him be saved from another beating then come help me. He doesn't deserve to be beat for trying to help someone, especially someone as pathetic and weak as me. The boy walks over to the door once the oven door is closed and his eyes survey the area, looking for me. I stay hidden behind the tree, hoping to not get his attention crossing my fingers that he wouldn't notice me. He would get in trouble if he tried to help me… I keep watching him until he moves away to start sweeping and moping the floors of the bakery waiting done the minutes until he takes out the bread…

It feels like forever, but a good amount of time has passed until his mother reenters the room and goes over to the oven. She slightly ajar it and I'm staring in shock at the black smoke that comes in her unexpected face. She shuts the door and turns the nozzle until the oven is completely off. I take a whiff of the delicious smell that I know will waft my way, but a burning smell fills my nostrils instead leaving tears in my eyes. I know, without even looking… he burnted the bread. III watch his mother with intense biting my lip nervously… Her head immediately snaps towards her son, her fact contorting into anger, and displeasure. Without warning she starts yelling, and I may be a good 2 yards away to the side, but I'm still about to identify every colorful word she yses towards her son. She's scream at him, cursing him out. My eyes widen and I let out a loud gasp when I see her hand slap him hard across the face. I crawl backwards on all four a couple more inches away, shocked by the scene in front of me. I watch him fall to the floor grabbing his cheek and his mother's left leg raises back kicking him in the stomach. Tears well up in my eyes immediately… she's not just hitting him for a small lecture, she's abusing him. My parents would never hit Aiden and I, even if what we did was wrong. We'd just get a small spank and a lecture. Never a full red mark slap or a kick in the stomach… Steve really doesn't show others the life he's been living in for 13 years. He hides his feelings and injures to keep himself safe from the orphanage… "Poor guy." I hear myself whisper although I feel like a thousand miles away from my body at this point just watching Steve get beat. This goes on for a couple of minutes until she spits at him to go get the bread. I watch the boy quickly get up from the floor and scurry to the oven with the burnt loaves of bread. He limps outside to the front porch staying under the umbrella and his mother pursuits after him still shouting. "You stupid idiot! What the hell!? That was good bread that you just burnt asshole! There are people starving and look at what you're doing?! You'd be lucky if you don't go to hell when you die. That would mean God actually felt sorry for your ass." She hits him one more time on the back of the head open handed and points to the trash cans that sit a couple inches away from me. "Throw them away you stupid creature! No one decent will buy burnt bread!" The bell in the bakery rings and just before his mother walks inside she points an accusing finger at him. "I'm not finished with you just yet. You'll be in for a hell of a lot more once I've find out the other bad stuff you've doing." I see tears running down his face and he turns to wince back to his mother covering his face with the pan in case she struck again. "But I didn't do anything!" "Maybe not… but you will." She glares at him before walking inside the shop with a fake smile I know she uses for customers. I watch as the boy steps down the few steps to the ground and makes his way to the trash can, my eyes falling his every move. Because of the bread and because of the cuts, gashes and blood dripping down his body due to the rain. He walks with a limp as of now and I'm worried about what will happen when he goes to meet back with his mother. Before he gets halfway to the trash can he turns his head and changes direction, hiding towards… me! My eyes widen and I'm about to walk away when he throws the bread in my direction. Not just one, but all three! I stare at the ground for a few seconds before looking up and seeing the boy already walking back to the room. He walks into the bakery closing the door on his way in… Were these meant for me? Did he mean for me to have them? I stare in disbelief as I stare at the three perfect loaves of bread in front of me. I bend down and rip apart the bread that, surprisingly, comes apart easily. Inside was pure soft rich bread that my family would've never be able to afford. They weren't as burnt as his mother thought, only the outside had damage, I could easily just scrap the outside off. I glance around and before anyone could notice shove them inside the leather jacket against my skin. The steam of the hot bread pushes against my skin causing sweat to pour down my already water face and the heat of the bread to burn against the visible skin it touches, but I don't dare let go. I cling to it… to life._

After that incident… we've never spoken again. I found out, days later his name was Steven Rogers, but I never had a chance to talk to him after finding out his name. He stopped greeting and bidding me goodbye during the day. If I was struggling with my stuff he would pretend not to notice, when I tried to catch his attention in class or lunch he would look away and ignore me. I wanted to thank him for what happened that night, but it seems he just wants to forget about it. I wouldn't be surprised, I wonder what his mother did to him… it looks like the injuries from when I saw after his beating were gone, but only a few stayed. His limp was noticeable and he claimed that he twisted in during a game of basketball. And his cuts and bruises were apparently from him falling onto the ground and scrapping his skin against the rough concrete… Likely story, but I'm the only one who knows the truth of his life.

I watch as he walks out of the crowd and over to Aiden. He's an exact replica of when he was younger, except he was taller and his body was more toned. Way taller, probably 6'2 and his body was a stocky build, but his usually calm and mild blue eyes are hard and show determination in them. Steve bends down in front of Aiden and, even though I cant him, I know he's telling him to go back to my mother. But Aiden reaches out to me calling my name…

"Natasha! Natasha!" Peacekeepers come to grab him, but Steve pushes them off of him. Aiden starts to sob harder and I see him start struggling to take off the ring I gave him. My eyes widen and I want to shake my head and tell him no, but I remain silent. He hands it to Steve once it's off his finger and he whispers in his ear something before I see Brayden come behind Aiden and hoists him up on his shoulder. He says something to Steve and ignores the screeching Aiden trying to get down. Steve starts walking towards the stairs putting the ring in his pants pocket. What did Aiden tell him to do with the ring? He surely couldn't have told him to have it! Because it's mine… it's Aidens! It was my father! Only it's still mine and I will get it back.

When he stands on the other side of Diamond, she smiles at him and asks. "What's your name?" She's giddy with excitement, but I can sense the disappointment in her voice for my brother not being in the games.

He keeps his face blnk, even his voice, not even a sense of fear behind his voice. I bet if I speak my voice will betray me… He stares out into the audience and answers, in a strong clear voice that makes all the girls sigh and start weeping. "Steven Rogers." This is the first time I've heard his voice, even though it's not directed at me, in years. I'm taken back by the intensity of his voice and the anger behind his blank eyes. Just by the look of him, I believe with just the right help and push… Steven might actually have a chance to win the Hunger Games. If the career pack, district 1 2 and 4, doesn't ambush him… District 12 might actually have a winner.

I resist the urge to ask him why. No one stands up to die just to save someone he doesn't even know. Then it hits me.. Maybe he does remember. Maybe he does remember that night. Can it be possible? It was 5 years ago…

All my thoughts clear when a peacekeeper grabs my arm and I'm shoved towards the doors of the Justice Building. Then I hear on one of their radios 'Take them direction to the train.' My eyes widen… What!? This is NOT normal! I'm supposed to say goodbye to my family. They are supposed to give me time! AIDEN! I start to fight back. "I get to say goodbye!" I scream at the peacekeeper pushing me. He shoves me again harshly replying…

"New plan, straight to the train." I try to wrench myself form his grasp, but one look from Steve beside me, I stop. I know better than to fight with a peacekeeper, but I can't help it. I have to say goodbye to my little brother, who I hear calling out to me, my mother and Brayden! Just as the Justice Building's door start closing I turn around in their arms and scream. "GOODBYE!" I shout out frantically, my voice shaking and the door closes…


	3. Chapter 3

_**From the Treat of the Treason. In the penance for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping.**_

_**These tributes will be delivered to the custody fo the Capitol and then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to death, until a lone victor remains.**_

_**Henceforth and forevermore, this pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games.**_

Chapter 3

When we reach the train doors they open automatically and I wait for Steven to walk through first. Instead he takes a step back and gestures for me to walk through. "Ladies first ma'am." His face hasn't changed a bit since I first saw him in the crowd, but his voice has lightened up a bit. I nod my thanks and enter my eyes landing on the first thing I see. Diamond follows after and she immediately stalks towards the red velvet couch stepping around and ignoring the drunk dirtying Haymitch that laid on the floor in a pool of vomit. Haymitch Abernathy, district 12's only living victor, and our mentor for the games. District 12 has only had 2 victors in all 73 years of the Hunger Games, and the first victor died before I was born. Haymitch won the 50th Hunger Games, second Quarter Quell, which occurs every 25 years. He's supposed to help keep Steven- I'm going to start calling him Steve because Steven sounds too formal and… we're going to our deaths so no need for formality- and I alive. Only… it's amazing he can keep himself alive in his state. I'm afraid we are on our own. Steve walks over to Haymitch, being mindful of the vomit, and shakes his head shoulder gently. I've never known Steve to ever not be gentle with something, especially people. "Haymitch." He whispers softly, but his only response is a loud snore. From the corner of my eyes I see Diamond roll her eyes and continue putting more lipstick on her already red lips. Capitol people and their make-up… wow. Do they not realize how freakish they look to the districts? Steve tries again, but to no avail. I look around and smile when I see a vase. 'Perfect.' Crosses my mind and I walk over to it. Picking it up, I take out the flowers and walk over to the guys. Steve looks up at me and immediately scoots away when I pour the contents out of the vase. We both jump back, Steve in front of me in a protective stance, when Haymitch jumps to a standing position slashing a knife into thin air. 'He sleeps with a knife! Geez, does he still dream about his games.' Will I? Steve carefully approaches him, his legs shoulder with apart and arms out in front of him to protect his body in case the knife takes a detour towards his body. Reminding me of the way I approach wounded animals before delivering the final deathblow.

"Who are you!?" He shouts making Steve and I jump, but Diamond makes no sudden movement, probably already use to this behavior. I glare at him… so this is the guy I have to in trust my life with, Steve's life. This is the guy that is supposed to keep us alive in the games. A drunk- ass useless and helpless guy that could give a damn about us, only about liquor. I'd be lucky to get past the first day with him! I wont have it, and from the look on Steve's face, neither will he.

Diamond answers harshly spitting her words at him not turning to look at him. "The new tributes, you would've known if you attended the ceremony like you were supposed to." Haymitch throws the knife on the ground and takes off his dirty ruined shirt to reveal his tank top in the same condition. He tosses aside his shirt and glares up at us. "Why the hell am I wet?" Steve and my eyes meet only to look back at Haymitch. Steve doesn't look like he is going to tell anytime soon, might as well be me, since I'm the one who did it.

"I poured water on you to wake you up." I reply honestly and emotionlessly, even resulting to throwing the empty vase over my shoulder and listening to it breaking against the tile floor my smile growing. I can see Steve suppressing a smile as well, I couldn't help it, and I had to do it. He stares up at me and starts to make his way to the table falling on the way, but Steve- being the nice person he is- catches him before he hits the ground. Haymitch waves him off good naturally and makes his way to the table where he flops down in one of the chairs. Reaching out he grabs a bottle filled with red liquid where he just drinks from the bottle, not even bothering to pour it in a cup. I cringe when I see him staring at the both of us… Finally having enough I spit out at him. "What!" I cross my arms over my chest defensively and self-consciously. He doesn't respond… Steve's temper seems to be running low considering he runs over to the table and yanks the glass out of his hand speaking harshly.

"The lady asked you something. Now the only reasonable thing to do is respond, not drink like the coward you are-" Before another word can cross through his lips, Haymitch snatches the bottle from him and his fist comes up to punch Steve in the face and his leg kicks him in the stomach. Steve falls, inches away from the vomit, his hand covering his eye. Seeing Haymitch hurt Steve reminds me of when I saw his mother beating him that night he brought me the bread. Watching him cry out in pain, his body cringe every time she would go for another punch and definitely the tears that fell from his face when she was done. Growling I pick up a shattered of broken glass and chuck it at Haymitch when he stands from his chair and his fist starts making its way towards Steve. The glass almost hits its target, the middle of Haymitch's hand, but it doesn't. I groan when I see that he pulls his hand back before it can reach its mark. He looks up at me in surprise, but I don't return the stare and run over to Steve. My hand touches his shoulder, but he lashes out and kicks Haymitch in the stomach, the same spot where he was kicked. Haymitch falls back in his vomit again, and seems fazed by the sudden attack.

"Whats this?" He asks staring at the two of us. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" I ignore him and whisper to Steve…

"Are you okay?" He nods his head taking his hand away from his face where a bruise is starting to appear. Without a second though I stand up from my spot, scoop a handful of ice from under the fruit tureen. I start to put it to his eye, when Haymitch says sternly.

"No." My hand hesitant, do I listen to him or not? I look at Steve and he stares back at me, for a few moments we don't say anything until I ask why. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules." says Steve when we both stand from our positions on the ground.

"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better," says Haymitch. He turns to me. "Besides a broken glass, what else can you do?" Guns and physical fighting are my only weapons, but as I can see there are no guns here and I won't fight Steve or Haymitch. I never had to worry about running out of pistols, because I use them wisely and carefully, and my father always kept a secret stash of them everywhere in the woods, you've just got to know where to find them… My eyes land on the knife Haymitch was slashing at us moments ago and a smirk goes on my face. I've spent a fair amount of time throwing knives in the woods on my free time while I waited for Brayden. Sometimes, if Brayden wounded an animal with his trident, it's better to get a knife into it too before approaching it. Realization dawns on me… if I want Haymitch's attention, this is my moment to make an impression. Reaching down I yank the knife from the floor, get a grip on the blade and then throw it into the wall across the room. Above Diamond who stiffens in fear making a smile spread across my lip… it was never my intent to hit her, just to hit above her extremely large mountain of hair that is clearly a wig. I was meant to just get a good solid stick, but on its journey to the wall it takes an apple out of a roasted pig's mouth and lands between the seam of two panels making me look a lot better than I am. "Stand over here. Both of you," says Haymitch nodding to the middle of the room. We obey and he circles us, prodding us like animals at times, checking our muscles, examining our faces. "Well, your not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough." Steve and I don't question this. The Hunger Games aren't a beauty contest, but the best- looking tributes always seem to pull more sponsors. After what seems like forever, Haymitch stops in front of both of us with a smug smirk on his face. "All right, I'll make you a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you… Only, if you do exactly what I say." It's not much of a deal, but still a giant step forward from ten minutes ago when he had no guide at all.

"Fine," Steve says… "So help us. When we get to the arena what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-"Haymitch holds up a hand cutting him off.

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you, but no matter what it is, don't resists." My eyes widen. Um… I play by my rules and if I hate someone with a passion I will likely hurt whoever tries to force me to do it. I don't care if they are stylists or not. I open my mouth to protest, but Haymitch cuts me off. "No buts, don't resist." He takes the bottle of spirits from the table and leaves the car. Steve and I just stand there for a few minutes, before he turns to Diamond who hasn't noticed a single thing since she first spoken, he asks if he can be excuse.

"Of course darling! One of the attendants will show you to your room. You too, what is your name again?" I open my mouth to anxwer, but Steve does for me.

"Natasha." Diamond smiles at the two of us then turns back to what she was doing. I stare at him… I still have a lot of questions to ask him, and I don't think now is the time. Steve is escorted to his quarters, I'm about to follow assuming mine is in the same hallway, but I'm escorted the other way. I watch as the door breaks apart Steve and I and watch as he walks away with a glance in my direction before leaving.

**Steve's P.O.V-**

"Yes sir, I understand completely."

"You better Rogers, our entire future depends on her staying alive. You know how important she is to this cause."

"I'm well aware of that and I will do whatever I can to keep her safe and protected. But you can't only depend on me to do that, there are others involved, correct?"

"And others that want to kill her with their lives, not willing to give up their own for the better of our future." I bit my bottom lip and sit on the edge of my bed running my hand through my hair listening to him intensely. "Listen… I've been thinking and I believe that the only way for her to actually trust you, trust you with her life, you've got to get her to fall in love with you. Or become extremely good friends, get on good terms with her." My eyes widen and I hear trying to protest against his suggestion. He laughs at my pathetic attempt to protest and I can almost imagine the smile he has on. "Why are you protesting? I know you love her… We all know you care about her, it's obvious. By the way you reacted to her name being called, and when you volunteered to protect the only thing she loves. Her brother… It was only a matter of time before you confessed your love for her." I feel myself blushing and shaking my head in protest, although he cant see me. "Do it… I will be expecting it to be shown in front of all of Panem, either on the tribute parade or in the interview. Proclaim your love once and for all and everyone in the Capitol will be expecting you to do whatever you can to save her."

"What if not all of Panem is not convinced with our relationship? What if they start to rebel before we even get the chance to actually save her from the arena."

"You leave that to me." I can feel the evil smile growing on his face and I'm fast to confirm things between us.

"Do not do anything to harm the different districts while we're in that arena. You know by doing that the Capitol will seriously interfere and will put an end to all this before we've even started."

He doesn't respond at first, and when he does we're off on the topic at the moment. "You can't let her know about this. You're the only one that she'll listen to once she gains your trust-"

"I'll be the only one worthy of her trust because I won't lie to her, nor will I tell her the full truth of all this. If she asks I'll give her an answer of unimportance, but that will also have truth in it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, be lovey dovey, I don't care. But if you do tell her any of this all hell will break lose and we'll all be lucky if we live if this information gets out."

"I will never speak a word of this and I'm sure neither will any of the others. I also am aware that she is the most important thing to this cause and if others want a change as much as I do, they'll die trying to make that happen and so will I."

"Excellent." I hear footsteps outside my door and a knock before she starts speaking.

"Um… Steve, it's me Natasha. Can I please come in?"

"Shit." I hear myself whisper getting his attention.

"What, what is it?"

"She's here, outside my door."

"Let her in, we're done here." Then the phone call is ended. I let out a sigh of relief and put the phone down softly trying not to make too much noise. Jumping up from the bed I walk across the room stopping in front of the door, my hand on the door knob. Closing my eyes tightly I begin to think back to my conversation before… 'Our entire future depends on her staying alive. The only way for her to trust you, to trust you with her life… you've got to get her to fall in love with you... I know you love her… We all know you care about her, it's obvious.' Before this I thought it wasn't as obviously and I'm scared of her rejection. What if she doesn't what to be in a relationship with me? The same exact excuse to keep me from asking her out ever since I was 9 years old. Well, now I cant chicken out of it this time. I need to man up and just tell her… tell her once and for all that I love her. I love Natasha Romanoff. I open the door and find her there standing in PJ she must've found in her draws of fancy clothes. I find myself staring at her without even noticing, she looks good in baby blue… Snap out of it Rogers! I mentally slap myself for staring and clear my throat to greet her. But it's too late… she already knew I was staring and I can see her suppressing a blush.

"H-Hello Mrs. Romanoff." I slap myself again for stuttering and continue it without letting a blush pass through my emotionless face at the moment. "It's a little late for a friendly visit." I comment when my eyes land on the clock. 12:25 a.m. Her eyes sweep down the empty hallway nervously her teeth clump down hard on her bottom lip. I wait for her to speak, but she doesn't… Then she lets out a small comment.

"It's a little stuffy, don't you think?" It's a harmless comment, but I can see through what she's saying and I nod my head in understandment. "Come on, the train stopped for fuel. Lets get some fresh air." I follow her down the hallway and continue following her until we stop at a door that is slightly open. Natasha pushes it even more and we both jump down from the train. I can see Capitol attendants come rushing to our side trying to see if we're okay and if we are in need of something. I shake my head and wave them away as Natasha explains to them. "Just want some fresh air. Only be a couple minutes." And Natasha and I are on our way… After a few good yards away she stops walking and turns to face me. With the moon being our only source of light I'm still able to identify that she's shaking a little from the breeze of the cold night air. Taking off my tux jacket- I have still yet to change not trusting anything the Capitol has to offer me- I wrap it around her shoulder and she gives me a tiny smile of thanks. I've never known Natasha to be talkative at all so we stand there enjoying the moonlight and the night. I'm about certain she's about to fall asleep when she abruptly asked her voice full of energy, but her body swaying slightly…

"Steve.." My head snaps over to her and find her staring straight into my eyes. Her green beautiful orbs staring into my plain blue eyes freezing me in my spot with just a simple look. "I have to ask you one question. And I need your honest opinion to it, don't sugar code anything to 'keep from hurting my feelings'" she says quoting the ending. I can't find my voice at this point, so I do the only thing I know I can. I nod my head and keep my attention on Natasha as she looks down trying to phrase what she has to say. I wait patiently seeing as this is hard for her to say… before she can stress herself anymore I step in to assure her.

"Natasha whatever you have to say, you can say it. I won't judge you and I promise not to lie to you. You have my word." Her head looks up at me and our eyes meet again, making me weak to knees once again. Bitting her bottom lip harder she takes a deep breath and finally spits out what she has to say.

"Why did you do it!?" Once those are out of her mouth she covers her mouth instantly and I can hear her cursing herself out. I crease my eyes in confusion as I try to figure out what she's talking about.

"I'm sorry Natasha, but… I'm afraid I don't understand. Do what?"

"Okay Steve, I'm just… I'm going to go out and say it because I cant seem to get the damn sentence out without stuttering. Okay?" I nod my head and gesture to sitting down. Once we're both seated I turn my full attention on her. "Okay… *sighs* why did you volunteer to save my brother?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**From The Treaty of the Treason. In the penance for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and female tribute between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping. **_

_**These tributes will be delivered to the custody of the Capitol then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to death until a lone victor remains.**_

_**Henceforth and forevermore, this pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Natasha's P.O.V-**

Steve stares at me for a couple of minutes then turns his attention to stare at something in far distance. His face crunches up, as his eyes harden and his mouth pulls into a thin line. Biting my bottom lip, I slip my hands under my legs and stare at him. He seems be in a trance, but I not quite sure given his usually calm face looks the same as this face does now. My only option is to wait… I watch as his fingers trace along the slightly damp sand and enclose around two small daisies. He scoops them up and presents them to me… I reach out to take them cautiously, but knew that Steve wouldn't try to hurt me the games haven't even started. Once they are wrapped in my hands Steve begins… in a small whisper staring out into the sky.

"I don't know… I guess I felt like I had to. Like my life depended on it." My eye brow creases… Why did he feel like he had to?

"Why?... Why did you feel like you had to? My brother, why did you spar his life? I'm truthfully grateful, you don't know how grateful I am, but… I just want to know why."

Steve gives me a rueful smile before brushing back a stray strand of hair from my face. "I hated the idea of the games ever since I was born… I cringed whenever they called a 12 year old girl and boy and I had nothing to do about it because I was too young to volunteer. It hurt watching those kids die on the screen and knowing that I can in no way help them. So as soon as I turned 12 years old I vowed to myself that… one day I would protect a young 12 year old boy from entering onto that stage. It had been four years before my vow came into place when Aiden's name was called. I recognized him as soon as his name was spoken and my gaze went on you… of course you didn't notice, you face full of terror which I can easily connect with. Once I saw you on stage, the memory of… when I gave the bread popped up and I knew. I knew I had to do something. So… I volunteered." My eyes widen… he does remember! He didn't forget. He does remember that night he gave me the bread. I understand Steve's vow, the question is why he wanted to throw his life away to save someone else. Was he being nice? No nice would be picking up fallen books for a random girl or boy. Throwing his life away to escape the torture of his home is... I cant even think of a word for it. He cant do that! Everyone's life matters, no matter how horrible a life they have.

"Steve… I know about the abuse. I know that your mom hurts you, your dad doesn't do anything to prevent and neither do any of your brothers. You're the only one that gets hurt… Answer this one question for me." I take a deep breath, reach out and grabs Steve's hand giving him a slight squeeze. "Did you volunteer… to escape the abuse? To get away from how they treat you?" His head snaps towards me and I can see the pain in his eyes, also noticing how he starts to protest, but sighs in defeat knowing that I already know he's lying. He gives his head a small nod and I gasp in horror… "It can't be true? Steve you can't do that!"

"I can," he says running his hand through his perfectly combed hair before dropping his hand in his lap. "And I am. There is no way out of this… Your brother Aiden is safe and… he can live. So will you." Steve whispers, muttering the last part. I cant believe him… I wont live! I have no chance in these games, but Steve. He's strong, is an excellent wrestler and would keep many busy in physical battle whereas I, if I get jumped I'm dead! I grip his hand harder forcing him to look at me again.

"Steve… there is 24 of us and only one will come out."

"Yes," comments Steve "and it's going to be you." I open my mouth to protest, but stop short of breath when Steve's blue eyes gaze back into my green ones capturing me in a hard lock stare. I can move my eyes, no matter how hard I want to, I cant. His eyes are just so… perfect and hypnotizing and I feel so comfort in this spot, why should I move? My palms start getting sweaty causing the flowers in my hand to drop from my hands and my hands search around for them, but end up holding Steve's hand our eyes never breaking. His eyes, for a split second, flicker to my lips as mine does him. Is he thinking what I'm thinking?... My thoughts are confirmed when he starts to lean in. I take a deep breath and hold it for a couple of seconds debating if I should met him or tell him no. I cant find the energy to say no and I really want it… why deny myself this? I'm going to die soon anyway and what better way to leave by having my first kiss with thee Steve Rogers. The perfect, husky boy everyone at school would want and crave to be with… including me. I lean in too, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply capturing Steve's sweet scent of honey and cinnamon.

My lips brush against his for the slightest second before I lean in more to press our lips together more. His lips are warm, soft and tender along with his hand gently caressing my face and his other holding onto my waist tightly. I feel my breathing increase along with the pumping of my heart… This is not happening. I'm not kissing Steve Rogers in the middle of the nowhere in a beautiful moonlight that shimmers down at us. This moment is just too perfect.. Steve is perfect. His lips taste like cinnamon and honey, and he smells magnificent. I'm memorized by his scent that I don't even notice I starting to push him down to the ground. I lean over him, our lips still touching and my hand resting on his chest, over his heart… It feels so amazing and so right. I take a deep breath and press my body against his finally opening my eyes and realizing our position. I pull away slightly and I can feel my cheeks grow hot also noticing Steve's blush. I giggle sit up apologizing as I did so. I stand up and Steve places a hand on my shoulder shaking his head. "Don't say sorry… I enjoyed it. Thank you." I hold back a squeal that wanted to erupt into the quiet night ruining the moment, but only making the red in my cheeks go redder. I press my hands against them to hide it from Steve's view, although I have a feeling he already saw it. The whistle of the train brings us back to our senses making us chuckle. "We're keeping them waiting…we should go." I nod in my agreement and secure his jacket around my shoulders more. It's then I realize I'm shivering… Steve's arm immediately goes to my shoulder and we rush back to the train, hand in hand, waiting for the warmth of the train to enclose us. I say in contentment once the train doors close, but frown when the train starts moving. Tomorrow afternoon we'll arrive at the Capitol. Steve walks me to my bedroom and once we arrive at the door I realize I must have stopped the circulation in his hand. "Sorry…" I whisper embarrassed and taking my hand away, but Steve reaches back out and grabs it. He presses my knuckles to his lips giving me a wink that makes me blush harder.

"It didn't bother me." I slip off the jacket with a smile and hands it over to Steve. Steve takes it and we stand in comfortable silence. I can't understand how it's not awkward, but… everything with Steve can never be awkward. He's Steve… My mind wanders off to the situation at hand. The games… our competitors and what I fear the most, over my own life, is watching Steve lose his own life. I know I shouldn't be moping over my district partner's life because only one of us can win. I don't want to have the last two people in the arena be me and Steve because I know I can never kill him. I visibly shiver at the thought killing Steve, I wouldn't be able to… It may sound weak, but I care about him too much to hurt him just so I can go home. Even if I did kill him I'd never leave the arena… I'd stay there forever trying to figure out a way to escape, no one leaves their games. It follows them wherever they go.

"You okay?" Steve asks sensing my distress with a concern look on his face. I nod my head reassuringly crossing my arms over my chest, knowing if I speak my voice will betray me. Although I do my best to look convincing I'm dreading the time when Steve will have to walk back to his room and I'm left to face the night alone. I was no stranger to nightmares before the games, but I'm scared that's all I'll be enduring once my head hits that pillow. Steve watching me gets the message even though I try my best to keep my face blank from emotion. "Hey, do you want to go get something warm to drink." He gives me a warm genuine smile reaching his hand out to me. There are many Capitol people on this train that could get it for us. They cook for us, wait for us and guard us… Taking care of us is there job. They could probably make, but… I'm not very fond of them and don't plan on using them to my advantage. I actually want nothing to do with them considering they are making comfortable before throwing me into an arena to die. I'm sure Steve would want as less to do with these people as much as I would and just gives me a shake of his head. I understand though, they are freaks and the districts are frightened by the way the Capitol people look towards us. Hideous and what they call beautiful, ugly. I want to say no, but… my mind wanders towards the nightmares that will be sure to come when Steve's presence will be gone. When I'm about him… I feel… safe. Which is odd to say considering our predicament. With a small smile I nod my head and shyly take my hand in his. His hands feel so warm against my chilly ones and I melt into the heat. Steve pulls me closer to him once feeling how cold I ream al. We walk to the main car and once we arrive we find the screen of their flat screen T.V. on and playing. Walking in closer we realize it's the channel where they broadcast the reaping and any other events dealing with the Hunger Games. I stiffen when I see it's on district 12… they are playing the entire thing.

Once Aiden starts walking towards the stage I'm on the verge of tears. Aiden… seeing him makes me imagine what my home must look like with its shutters drawn tightly. What they doing now, my mother and Aiden? Where they able to eat supper? The fish stew and the strawberries? Or did it lie untouched on their plates? Did they watch the recap of the reaping on one of its many broadcasts? Surely, there were more tears. Is my mother holding up, being stronger, for Aiden? Or has she already started to slip away, leaving the weight of the world on my brother's fragile shoulders. Aiden will undoubtedly sleep with my mother tonight. The thought of that scruffy old ugly looking cat we kept named Buttercup looking over him at night comforts me. If he starts crying, Buttercup will nose his way into his arms, curl up in his side and stay there until she calms down and falls asleep. I'm now glad I didn't drown him… suddenly the T.V. screen turns off leaving the car black with the moon being it's only source of light.

Looking over at Steve through what little light we have I find him holding the remote which, before, was located right beside him. I nod my thanks, raising my arms to nonchalantly remove the tears while pretending to turn around and look at the car we're in. Only to find myself wrapped in Steve's arms when he pulls me in for a a huge hug. After a few seconds I feel a wet spot on my cheek and curse myself out for being weak. His hands come up to rub my back comfortingly and that's when I break down. If I had any time to cry, now would be the time to do it. Although a part of me wishes Steve wasn't here to see me like this and another thanks him for his presence and comfort. I grip him tighter and feel myself being moved until I'm seated on something. More like someone…

I life my head to find Steve staring back at me, but we're not standing. I'm sitting on his lap, my head laying on his chest while he sits on the couch. My bottom lip starts to quiver and shoulders start to shake. "Hey… it's alright to cry. There is nothing wrong to showing weakness. Everyone cries… No one should hold it in, especially in front of people that care about you and want to make things better." I stare up at him, tears still streaming down my face. S-Steve… cares about me? He wants to help me? Before I know it I throw my arms around his neck and sob into his neck as he whispers nonsense in my ear that I know will never cheer me up. I never allow anyone to comfort me, but… Steve is different. Steve and Aiden are different from the rest of the world, maybe Brayden is an exception. Even then I would never allow him to see me cry. But it's different. Brayden and I were brought together through the desperation of survival, to keep ourselves and our families alive in this corrupt world. Steve and I were forced together in a game we will never come out alive… well I know I won't. Steve still has a chance just like everyone else in these games. After dinner Steve, Effie and I went into watch the recap of the games from all the other districts even staying to watch district 12 which left me feeling numb. One by one we see the other reaping, the names called, and the volunteers stepping forward or more often not. We examine the faces of the kids who will be our competition. A few stand out in my mind. A boy, with a cocky amused smirk on his face when he steps up to volunteer for a hysterical younger boy saying his name is "The great and amazing Tony Stark". He's from district 1, obviously, and I presume him to about 17… 18 at the most, but he looks cunning, I know I'm going to have to watch out for him and his weaknesses. But it's his face that gets my attention when they call out the girl tribute (districts do it differently than mine), Virginia Potts. I know then and there… I've found his weak spot. His face contorts from shock to pain in a matter of seconds when a girl with strawberry blond hair, slim body frame and freckles that adorn her scared face steps up and walks towards the stage. If I'm going to take this Tony down, I'm going to have to go after his girl, Virginia.

Another two that catch my eye are two shy tributes from district 2, Bruce and Betty. They look genuinely scared and I know they are no treat at all compared to how they act and look. But I quickly push that thought out of my mind immediately… I shouldn't overestimate nor underestimate my opponents, it will just get me knife in the back. As I make mental notes about the appearance of some of my opponents; such as the blonde, hard faced boy whose grey eyes stare off into the distance as he stands on stage from district 4 named Clint, and a creepy looking guy with long black hair and a pale face named Loki from district 6, I realize all the guys get bigger and scarier with every new district that shows. All the girls stay the same, some more powerful than others, like this girl from district 7 named Sif who looks like a true warrior or the girl in district 10 named Maria who looks deadly, yet from first look harmless. But what really scares me is the enormous blonde from district 7 named Thor who comes onto stage a little less showy then Tony, but smiling like he's just done the most honorable thing he has ever done in his life. I stole a peek at Steve when Thor came out on stage and show that they weren't that must different and, surprising myself, letting out a sigh of relief. Thor is bigger than Steve, but Steve is the best wrestler at our school. He came in first place in our school competition last year so battling against this Thor person may not be a problem for him, but me… I really will need to use a weapon against some of these people.

I feel my eye lids start to get heavy and force myself to look at up Steve… He smiles at my attempt to stay awake. "Go to sleep. It's past bedtime anyway." He whispers brushing my hair from my face. I want to stay up and speak with him, but cant find the strength to do so… A yawn breaks through my lips and I cuddle closer to the warmth of Steve's body smile when his arms encircle me. "Go to sleep." He whispers… Just before I can say anything else, I raise my head with the last bit of energy I have and press my lips against his. Just another one…I craved one ever since we pulled away outside the train. Twice in one… this is a record! I've kissed Steven Rogers twice in less than a day! He kisses me back, and reaches his hand up to caress my face with his hand. I place my hand over his and deepen the kiss as I sit up straight from my spot. A smile breaks through my lips as I kiss him… This feels so wrong, yet so right. We're about to die and I'm wasting my time making an attachment to a guy who will probably end losing me. I'm just making this worse by kissing him because he'll lose me and have to go back to district 12 alone. Only… I can't find the strength to stop. I feel many emotions rising my chest, emotions I've never ever felt with anyone except Aiden, my father and my mother before she died inside. I cant explain it, but I can act upon them and right now… they want to be near Steve as much as possible. After a few moments I pull away and lean my head against his chest yawning again. His arms tighten around me and he kisses the top of my head. He says nothing else, but I do… Through a yawn I manage to get out. "I… had to do… that. Just one more time." I whisper before I'm developed in darkness.

**Steve's P.O.V**-

I stare down at her as I watch her sleep peacefully, admiring how beautiful she looks in her sleep and how gorgeous her smile is. Her smile seems to widen ever few minutes and I know she's having a good dream. Probably dreaming about home… I sigh loudly and immediately chastise myself for being loud when Natasha is trying to sleep. I'm so elated! Natasha actually leaned into kiss me when I leaned in. I couldn't help it.. she was sitting there, in my jacket, smiling at me with the moonlight lighting up her face making her even more beautiful then she already was. It was out of control and I leaned in… Luckily I stopped myself halfway, afraid of the rejection and afraid that I'm being to straight forward. I was waiting for a punch in the face for a second until I felt something far more amazing… Her lips pressed against mine. Once our lips made contact it felt as if the whole world stopped spinning and everything around us froze. As if it was just us and nothing else mattered. It felt that way and I know I don't just like Natasha Romanoff… I think I might actually be in love with her. Love is a strong word and my father always taught me to use words precisely and never treat a women with disrespect. Hence why I always let my mother hurt me without fighting back. Love, at this point, should not be said… it's too early for that. We just had our first kiss an hour ago and our second a couple minutes ago. It definitely too early… I just hope I'll be able to tell Natasha that I love her before it's my time to go in the arena. She needs to know what she means to me and I know I'll have to write her note before the games begin… sometime later I'll write something for her and give it to her with the last strength I'll conjure up in the arena. Leaning down I press my lips against her forehead, intertwining my fingers with hers. I pull her up more and rest my head back on the couch and find myself falling asleep with each passing second. Before I know it… I'm out.


End file.
